monsterhighfandomcom_pt_br-20200217-history
Estrelas Cadentes
thumb|267x267px Estrelas Cadentes 'é uma canção no filme, ''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Ela cantada por Astranova com Catty Noir e Pharaoh. 160px' Letras Versão Original (Instrumental) '''Astranova: '''Because we all, we all are shooting stars I am the light in the dark For everyone of you there is a song From outer space above to your hearts When you hold your head up high And look up into the night I'm falling out of the sky! I'm falling out of the sky! 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are! 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are, who you are! '''Pharaoh: '''Burn in the sky with love Light the dark from above Hear the sound of our voices make the world recognize us It's time that we rise up, oh yeah It's time that we get down Burst in flames don't it look cool As we head towards the ground '''Catty: '''Hear the sound of the whole crowd Make the declaration out loud It's a celebration of who we are Not ashamed to show all our flaws Not ashamed of not being perfect But we are more than worth it! We gonna have the time of our life Dancing under the moonlit night! '''Astranova: '''When you hold your head up high And look up into the night We're falling out of the sky We're here to light up the night! Oh, oh, oh 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are! (who you are) 'Cause we are shooting stars Light it up, be who you are, who you are! We're shooting stars We're shooting stars (be who you are) (We're shooting stars) Be who you are! (we're shooting stars) You are the star! Be who you are! We're shooting stars! (Stars) Be who you are, who you are! Be who you are, who you are! Versão Brasileira (Instrumental) '''Astranova: '''A gente é mais, a estrela vai brilhar E vem pra iluminar Pra cada um existe um som Que vem espaço pro coração Só precisa acreditar Não para de procurar Vocês vão poder voar! Vocês vão poder voar! Vamos lá, celebrar Vem comigo, vamos dançar! Vamos lá, celebrar Vem comigo, vamos dançar, vem dançar! '''Pharaoh: '''Rola no ar o amor Não vai mais sentir dor, sinta essa energia Que está ao nosso redor É hora de ter respeito, sim É hora de se mostrar As estrelas brilham no alto Só pra gente se encantar '''Catty: '''Escuta o som dessa multidão Gritam alto com emoção É a celebração de quem somos nós Vamos mostrar a nossa voz Somos lindos e tão perfeitos Mesmo com tantos defeitos Vem comigo vamos dança sob a linda luz do luar '''Astranova: '''Hoje a noite vai bombar Só precisa acreditar Não parem de procurar Vocês vão poder voar! Oh, oh, oh Vamos lá, celebrar Vem comigo, vamos dançar Vamos lá, celebrar Vem comigo, vamos dançar Você é maior É muito melhor É temos valor Você é melhor, tem seu valor Você é melhor Melhor tem seu valor Tem seu valor Seu valor Vídeos Videoclipe Shooting Stars Monster High Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York